Many people use their personal mobile devices to access applications associated with shopping, viewing personal information and retrieving news. Applications may include webpages, mobile apps and other suitable applications.
Some applications are accessed more frequently than other applications. For example, some applications are accessed once a week. Other applications are accessed daily and even more than once a day. Yet, there are those applications that are accessed unpredictably.
Furthermore, these applications typically require at least a person's login information. In some more secure applications, additional levels of secure authentication may be required.
In order to load a webpage with a specific user's information, the website may be required to contact a number of different resources and retrieve the pertinent information regarding that specific user. This retrieval of information may be time consuming. The retrieval of information may cause the webpage to take a considerable amount of time to load the relevant information. If the webpage takes a considerable amount of time to load the user may become frustrated.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide systems and methods using edge computing for pre-loading applications that are commonly accessed by a user at the time the user typically would typically access the application. It would further be desirable to pre-authenticate the user to the pre-loaded application.